Stupid Things I Won't Do
by MakeASong
Summary: Gold just wants to be Silvers friend. Of course Silver doesn't want to be his. Can one meeting change that? An intense encounter that will leave you speechless and questioning identities.   and In case you were wondering, non sexual.
1. Chapter 1

Silver didn't like stupid people.

Silver was sure Gold would figure this put right away and be on with his life, but Gold didn't go away, he kept pestering and pestering him. Day and night, sometimes at points where you would think you were safe, but then suddenly they turn up. No, Silver didn't like stupid people,well, you know those kind of people, the people that say that everything will be alright, the people who say that new music is awesome, that the world is getting better. Sure, they're opinions, but stupid opinions at that.

Silver would often go out training, and not far behind was Gold. Silver would curse and yell at him, but Gold would always train near him to show him how much better he probablly was then him. And Silver would always have the stern look on his face, so mad that he took his anger out on the things around him, which led to many conversations with Nurse Joy about the health of his pokemon. Silver didn't put up with crap, Silver knew right from wrong, but choose what made more sense in the situation.

"Hey Silver, whatcha doing?"

"Reading."

"Reading what?"

"The Outsiders."

"What's that?"

"A book."

"Oh...Hey Silver-"

"What! What now Gold? If I wasn't running from the law then I would file a restraining order on you! Clearly you don't know how much I despise you and how pathetic you are! Don't you have better things to do? You're the champion! I'm sure you have some challengers waiting to battle you! You can fly anywhere in the region! So tell me, why are you bothering me?"

Silver didn't look up to see the hurt expression on Golds face.

"I'm not champion anymore."

Silver's heart skipped a beat, he hadn't heard about the new champion.

"Who's the...new champion?" Silver asked, still looking at his book.

"Some kid from Unova. Took the champion spot just 8 days after I got it."

Silver continued to read. He figured he should challenge the new champion, but besides that, Gold was sitting right next to him and looking pretty sad.

"That's...unfortunate." Silver simply put. And he closed his book and walked away.

"Hey Silver, whatcha doing?"

Oh god, he follwed me to Olivine,Silver thought.

"Reading."

"Reading what?"

"Broadway musicals of the nineteen fourties."

"Oh."

Silver continued reading, it had been a few minutes so maybe Gold left. Silver looked up-

"Hey Silver-"

"Goddammit!"

No, Silver was smart. But his temper was as thick at paper. And stupid people, they tore through it.

...

**Alright, so this is an Authors Note? Yes, I think it is. I don't know if this is going to be a series because I have many  
more ideas for these characters, yet I can never find the time to write it all. So see this as a preview of things to come.  
Plus I'm writing another fic where the first chapter is already publised, and then there's a bunch of Oc and game-universe  
character stuff I'm working on...so review this because that would just be awesome...  
**

**The Author.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Well it's been a long time hasn't it. I finally decided to continue this ole story. I had been stirring the plot for quite some time and now I think I'm ready to release it. This is a major chance from the last chapter, which was more of a prologue just to establish character personalities. Hopefully you'll like this mystery. ALSO: I do not own the song "Ev'ry Night At Seven" written by Burton Lane and Alan Jay Lerner (the lines in italics)**

Stupid Things I Won't Do

**Chapter 2**

_My day can be a royal bore,_

I picked up the clothes off of Silvers kitchen floor. Gee, you would think someone as knit-picky as Silver would pick up their laundry.

_It leaves me colder than a basement floor,_

Oh well, I'll just help him clean up. He's left the place awfully messy. No time to clean when you're traveling all over the region I guess. He's been stressed lately.

_The only moment I keep waiting for,_

I shoved everything into a bin and then proceeded to pick up pieces of glass with a broom and dustpan from whatever Silver happened to have dropped. The apartment smelled like whisky and public urinals. Silver must have been at it again. Depression was never what Silver handled best. Well, it was depression. That was a pretty big thing, right?

_Is when at last I'm alone with you, for…._

The small apartment was just studio rather: Bedroom, bath, and kitchenette. Furnished like a third-act passion set. Silver hadn't done much cleaning, or paid the rent on time. It wasn't like him to slack, but considering what he was going through, I guess it wasn't unexpected. I perched all of his books on his high shelf, making sure to put them in alphabetical order. I didn't know if that was what he wanted or not. Suddenly the door opened.

"Gold?"

_Every night at seven, you walk in as fresh as clover,_

"Silver, I'm so glad you're back! I cleaned-"

"What are you doing in my house?"

Silver trudged past me and glanced around. I'd managed to get the place spotless in only an hour and a half. His face was shocked, well, as shocked as Silver would let it be.

_And I begin to sigh all over again,_

"I just decided to, you know, freshen the place up. You haven't been home lately and I just thought-"

"Who said you could do this? How did you even get in here?"

"Well remember when you, like, gave me that key when you first got the place. When you said that if you ever died or something I should have your things."

"I gave that key to R-"

"YEAH, well anyways I cleaned up for you because I care about you and junk."

_Every night at seven, you come by like May returning,_

Silver gave me a confused look, and then commenced in inspecting the place. You could tell he was impressed. That's what I wanted.

"I don't you to take care of MY apartment, Gold. I barely know you. I can clean just fine."

"Funny way of showing it, Silver."

I giggled at my retort, but he didn't seem to like that at all.

"Get out of my house."

_And me-oh-my, I start in yearning again,_

"But Silver! I just thought we could talk or hang out or something!"

"You thought wrong! When do we ever hang out? I don't like you, Gold! I don't want to be your friend! Don't you understand?"

I looked at him right in the eyes for the first time that day. I understood. I always have.

"Of course I understand! I just want to know why! I try to be nice, sweet, caring and all that shit and you- YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF ASSHOLE."

"Because I don't want a friend! I just want to be left alone! I don't even know you!"

_You seem to bring faraway Spring near me,  
_

"What do you mean you don't know me? Of course you know me!"

"No I don't! You're just some guy from New Bark Town who always ups me in ever single pokémon battle. We've never once have ever spent time together or talked and never-"

"Fine. Let's do that then."

"What?"

_I'm always in full bloom, when you're in the room  
_

"You heard me. Let's know each other."

…..

Gold's puppy-dog eyes were, for a second, menacing and beastly. Stranger's eyes. I had to give him credit for being demanding, but I wasn't going to deal with him. I didn't need to know anymore about Gold to know that I would dislike him.

"No, Gold. Just get out of my house and never come back!"

_For, every night at seven,_

"No."

"Excuse me? I just said, get out of my house!"

Gold held a knife against my neck, the other hand clutching the collar of my shirt.

"You will listen to me. You and I are finally going to become friends."

Gold was not himself anymore. This was a side of him I hadn't ever seen. His voice was stern and articulate. He slowly said each word with an intensity that made me shiver. I tried to stay rational.

"No, we're not. Now I'm not going to ask you a-"

"Or else you'll never see your pokémon again."

Silence.

Gold put the knife down and started toying with it in his hands as I tried to comprehend what was going on.

_Every night the same thing happens,_

_Same thing happens again_.

"Who do you think has been taking care of them. Have you forgotten you had them, or hadn't rather?"

Gold's face was a mix between serious and threatening. His voice unfamiliar and crisp, as each word seemed to be crafted to be terrifyingly unsettling.

"I…put them in the Pokemon Storage…"

"Not the safest place to put your pokémon, Silver. People can easily access your system, you know, if they try hard enough."

_I fall once again in love….._

"What do you want from me?"

"Why don't you come over tomorrow at, say, five tomorrow? I'll make coffee and lemon bars. We can talk and just _relax. _I even have a surprise for you. Here's my address."

Gold handed him a slip of paper with an address and a little heart drawn at the end. I stared at him in disbelief. Who was this man…er, boy that I was talking to?

"What do you say, Silver? Come on, it'll be fun."

In_ love…._

"I...yes. I'll go."

"Yay! It'll be lots of fun I'll assure you. Oh, and if you tell anyone about this, it's going to be, like, really bad for your pokémon."

_But only with you._

Gold turned off the radio and put on his backpack.

"Don't worry Silver! You're going to have an awesome-sauce time!"

Gold then left. I took in the silence of my apartment, as thought about what exactly was going on.

**...**

You're probably confused and wondering many things right now. Which is good. I want to leave the readers wondering and making their own conclusions. Don't forget to review!

**MakeASong**


End file.
